


Skapa

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Crack, Humor, Music, Nobody Expects The Spanish Inquisition, Spanish, Swearing, swearing both in english and spanish, wild guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Loki tries to conquer the world (again) but things go unexpectedly wrong.





	Skapa

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK! I’m really sorry I’ve skipped couple days of my own challenge but I was with no computer. I will try to make it up to you.
> 
> Also: A silly idea that I just had while listening to protest songs. I had fun writing it and I hope to write more of The Avengers facing situations were they are not welcome or they just don’t understand what is going on. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

The avengers assembles on a small part of central park were a concert was being hold. Loki was there, on the middle of the stage while the musicians look at him with different looks but none of them afraid or concern. 

When the Avengers arrive Loki smile with pride.

-Well, well, if it isn’t my old friends the avengers –He greets them –You are just in time for my coronation. This lovely people even have prepared a song for the occasion.

The Avengers look to the musicians that just nod happily.

-Loki, we are not going to let you go any forward, let this people go and finish this like a man. –Ordered the Cap

-But they are happy to be here and play for me, right?

-Yeah! –Answer them at the same time

The Cap is about to say something but Natasha grabs him by the arm.

-Wait, something is odd here.

-Can we start playing? –Asked a tiny girl with a black t-shirt, black hair and a guitar under her arm

-Sure thing dear –said Loki with a smug

All the musicians got into place and began to sign:  
 __  
Queridos inocentes ,una historia os voy a contar  
El lujo es evidente en el castillo medieval,  
Explotando al pueblo sin saber que es trabajar  
Recaudando impuestos para poder parasitar

_Su majestad, el pueblo para servir al rey  
Su majestad, el pueblo para cumplir tu ley_

_Un joven aldeano que le gusta pensar_  
Pregunta interesado Por qué hay desigualdad?  
Me rompí mis manos de tanto trabajar  
Y el rey no da ni palo, vive de los demás  


 

The Avengers don’t know what is going on but Loki, as an Asgardian, speaks all the exiting languages and he knows that are mocking him. But before he can react the tiny girl hit him in the ribs with her guitar, another guy smash him in the head with another guitar and a third one stabs him in the back with his drumsticks. While he is on the floor they keep playing like beating up a guy on stage was the normal thing to do. 

The Cap is ready to intervene but the girl stops him with her middle finger.

-Quieto ahí Tío Sam que también tenemos estopa para ti.

The Cap didn’t understand a word but understood the tone.

-Fuck off Uncle Sam –she translates herself

-We want to help –

-Like we need help from the likes of you, pinche pendejo –She interrupts him –We are the 99% and you should run while you can.

Loki tries to stand up and she kicks him again several times. Then, they start another song.

__  
Órale órale órale  
Estos pinches pendejos  
La arrogancia que otorga el poder  
Os la vais a comer.  


Everybody is dancing to the music and the Avengers are more confuse than ever. The only one that seems to understand something is Natasha.

-RUN! –She orders

Everybody obeys but not without the Captain risking his wits saving Loki first. 

-¡El pueblo unido jamás será vencido! –Yell the musicians while the avengers run

-What’s going on? –Asks Tony – Who were those guys, some kind of secret army like HYDRA?

-I wish –she takes a moment to breathe –They were Spaniards, and they are not to toy with. They usually are harmless, they like to talk a lot but that’s it.

-And when they got tired of talking?

Nat points to Loki.

-That. 

Tony holds a grasp.

-Just pray they don’t decide to chase us. Loki has pissed them for good. There are few things they hate more than authority.

But it seems they are too busy with their music to care about anything else. Still, Natasha doesn’t let them slow down until they are back to the tower.

-Who knew Natasha had a weak spot? –Commented Tony

-Mmhh –Replied Bruce –too bad Nat’s weak spot is now everybody’s weak spot

-Yeah, too bad. What the hell is wrong with that people?

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are from a Spanish group ["Ska-p"](https://www.youtube.com/user/SkaPVEVO/videos) and they are called “Simpático holgazán” and “Canto a la rebelión”.


End file.
